kick_asscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Genovese
Chris Genovese is a supervillain who formerly was known as Red Mist, but changed his name to The Motherfucker. He was a secondary antagonist in the original Kick-Ass comic book series, but became the main antagonist in its sequel. Personality Chris is a foul-mouthed, rude, vicious, sadistic, lazy, and overconfident individual. He exudes nothing but happiness whenever he sees or does something horrendous, and is unafraid to do evil any chance he gets, a trait probably inherited by his father. However, his laziness proved to be his downfall; when he sought to bring down Kick-Ass and his superhero team Justice Forever, he refused to train, and figured he could just hire a group of thugs to fight for him. Plot overview Kick-Ass "Superhero" His father, an Italian crime boss named John Genovese, was being persecuted by two costumed vigilantes known as Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Chris, wanting to help his father, arranged a plan which involved him dressing up as a superhero in order to get close to the two, naming himself Red Mist. After Red Mist arranged the arrest of several criminals, (in order to gain more publicity, which could incite the interest of Big Daddy and Hit-Girl), another hero named Kick-Ass contacted Red Mist, jealous of the publicity Chris was recieving. Chris pretended to be Kick-Ass' fan, and befriended him in the hopes of getting closer to finding Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. He hated Kick-Ass, though, and even "jerked off" when he thought of seeing the hero tortured and beaten. While driving along the road with Kick-Ass, Chris saw a burning building right in front of their eyes. Kick-Ass rushed into the building after discovering that a woman's "baby" is still trapped inside, and Chris unwillingly follows. The two made their way to the baby's supposed room, and discovered that the "baby" was nothing more than a cat. The building toppled on top of the two, who lamented how they were going to die all for a cat. Luckily, the two, along with the cat, were rescued by the firemen who recently arrived. The two gained city-wide popularity for the rescue; Big Daddy and Hit-Girl caught word and decided to recruit them to their "super-team." They entered Kick-Ass' apartment room and demanded he aid them in their attack on John Genovese, lest they post his secret identity all over the Internet. Betrayal Left without a choice, Kick-Ass brought Chris with him to Big Daddy and Hit-Girl's headquarters (Kick-Ass had been emailed the location of the HQ by the duo). After entering, Kick-Ass looked on as gangsters led by Mr. Genovese surrounded Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Chris then unsheathed a gun and smashed its hilt on top of Kick-Ass' head. Hit-Girl revealed Chris's identity as Genovese's son, before being seemingly shot to death. Kick-Ass was then tortured by Genovese's men, having his testicles electrocuted. Big Daddy revealed he was nothing more than an accountant who wanted something more with his deadbeat life, becoming a costumed vigilante with his daughter at his side. Chris then left the room with his father, right before Big Daddy was shot through the head and killed. Luckily for Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, who was wearing Kevlar the whole time, rescued him, killing all of the men in the room. The two then made their way to Genovese's HQ. Initial Defeat Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl stormed the Genovese headquarters. Chris, fearing for his life, hid in the bathroom armed with a gun. Upon discovering that an injured Kick-Ass was in the hallway, Chris emerged from the room, ready to fight the young hero. Kick-Ass swiftly defeated Chris, however, calling him a "pussy." Hit-Girl managed to kill John and all of his bodyguards, forcing Chris to take a path to the road of vengeance. He sent a hate-filled email to Kick-Ass, stating, "As a great man once said...wait until they get a load of ME." Kick-Ass 2 After his initial defeat at the end of Kick Ass 1, Chris leaves the United States for a time in a drug-addled tour across Europe hoping for some form of vindication from his Father's death. Ultimately he decides that it is easier to buy people to help him get his revenge and does so in the form of Mother Russia. It is also stated that through various social media sites he has gained a following and is returning to enact his vengenace soon. Red Mist No More Upon his return to the states Mother Russia and Red Mist invade the headquarters of Justice Forever where they find Colonel Stars preparing a table with a new logo. Sophia, Colonel Star's dog is killed and Red Mist announces the arrival of his newly formed Supervillain group, the "Toxic Mega-Cunts." They torture Colonel Stars, destroy the headquarters and finally decapitate him, replacing his head with that of Sophia's. Chris announces that Red Mist is dead and reveals his new name, the "Motherfucker." After the brutal murder of Colonel Stars, Chris continues his rampage with the Toxic Mega-Cunts. He kills several children by shooting them at point blank range when they give him directions to Kaite Deuxma's house. He continues to shoot up her neighborhood killing several people. He shoots Katie's father in the head, kills her mother, and then proceeds to beat and rape her. Several other supervillains rape her as well and she is left broken on the floor. Meanwhile his team, specifically Mother Russia, kills several police officers responding to 911 calls. In response to the massacre the police begin to round up all costumed individuals, including most of the remaining members of Justice Forever. Kick-Ass finds Katie in the hosptial but receives a text from Chris stating that he should be worried about his father who has been arrested for being "Kick-Ass." At Chris' headquaters he recives a call from his uncle, a detective, that states that because of his massacre several of his father's old associates want him brought in. Chris is belligerent and ends the conversation with "fuck you." Mother Russia points out that now the Kick-Ass' father is in prison it will be easy to get to him. A text is then sent to Kick-Ass of his father's corpse hanging, beaten, and bloody. At his father's funeral, the Toxic Mega-Cunts detonate the casket and grab Kick-Ass in the ensuing chaos. Despite abducting him however, the brutality gets Hit-Girl out of hiding. She massacres the abduction team and drives to the Motherfucker's HQ. After torturing one of the Mega Cunts, they learn of a new to terrorize New York City on a scale to rival that of 9/11. Hit-Girl calls Marcus and tells him that they need to send police to Times Square. After a series of coordinated attacks on various comic book stores, the police are convinced that they should move out of Times Square. Chris then sends every villain in to kill as many people as possible. Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Justice Forever, and several new superheroes vow to stop him and an all out war ensues. 2nd Defeat The Motherfucker is beaten badly and takes refuge on a nearby rooftop but is followed by Kick-Ass. Motherfucker smashes Kick-Ass in the face with cans of paint and tells him that he is done with all of it now. He grovels, offering Kick-Ass fifty grand if he'll leave him alone. Kick-Ass continues to beat him, only to get nails thrown in his face by Motherfucker. Enraged by the pain, Kick-Ass smashes Motherfucker in the face with a spiked tonfa and sends Motherfucker over the edge of the roof and crashing to the concrete. Miraculously, Chris is not dead, he has broken his neck and has several internal injuries. He pleads desperately with Kick-Ass to call an ambulance for him and tells him how scared he is. The police put him on a stretcher, where he sees Hit-Girl who has just returned from decaptitating Mother Russia. In a successful bid to save Kick-Ass from the police, she steals a police car and drives away but not before telling Chris that it is lucky day as she has bigger fish to fry. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Kick-Ass Category:Kick-Ass 2